Piece by Piece
by Naruki Sakurazuka
Summary: Eiji y momo no son los únicos bromistas de Seigaku...
1. Límite

**P i e c e b y P i e c e**

Por Naruki Sakurazuka

**N/A:** Por casualidad, llegué a una comunidad llamada 30 Vicios y me inscribí con una tabla de fics Tezuka/Fuji. Pensé sólo publicarlos ahí, pero siempre me ha parecido que nunca son suficientes fics de ésta pareja, así que aquí publicaré los 30 fics (O drabbles) que resulten. A quienes están leyendo _Plan B_, muchas gracias y _gomen nasai_ u.u, en cuanto pueda subiré el 2° capítulo. Está listo, sólo falta editarlo, pero mi betareader ha estado tan ocupada como yo, por lo que hemos perdido contacto, y soy demasiado perfeccionista como pasa subirlo así sin más. Paso el aviso por si alguien tiene tiempo como para betear mis fics (Al menos los de Tenipuri).

**Tema:** #1- _Límite._

Otro interminable viernes y el capitán del Club de Tennis de Seigaku luchaba por mantener su concentración en el entrenamiento que se llevaba a cabo frente a él. Sin embargo, no podía apartar la vista de la pareja conformada por Fuji y kikumaru, este último aferrado al cuello del prodigio como si su felina vida dependiera de ello.

Tezuka frunció el ceño.

A su lado, su mejor amigo y mano derecha no parecía llevar la situación mejor que él, pues su siempre amable sonrisa a ratos vacilaba al ver a su compañero de dobles tan cariñoso con el sádico tensai. El buchou tenía ganas de mandarlos a todos, especialmente a cierto minino pelirrojo, a correr vueltas, _muchas_ vueltas, pero eso pondría en evidencia sus celos y no podía permitirlo. No, no era simplemente orgullo... Si Syuusuke lo descubría tendría otra arma para manipularlo y molestarlo, Tezuka no podía permitírselo.

-Buchou.

Aquel par de brillantes ojos azules, siempre hechizantes, lo observaban con divertida curiosidad que relucieron también en las palabras del prodigio.

-¿En qué estabas pensando?, Estabas muy distraído.

-No es nada.

Se apresuró Kunimitsu a contestar, temiendo que su amigo pudiera notar su mentira. Syuusuke sonrió, comenzando a hablar en tono casual, como quien comenta el clima.

-Eiji sólo es mi amigo.

-Lo sé.

-Oishi no parece comprenderlo tan bien.

Tezuka entendió ta tácita acusación contra él y sin pensarlo se apresuró a responder.

-La amistad tiene límites que ustedes parecen no respetar.

-Sé a lo que te refieres, pero la amistad como tal no debería limitarse.

-Díselo al novio de tu amigo. Para él, tu amistad con Eiji debería tener limites bien marcados.

-Quizás... Tezuka¿Cuáles son los límites de nuestra amistad?

Recordando los furtivos besos en los vestidores y las acaloradas tardes de estudio, Tezuka decidió callar. Syuusuke sólo pudo sonreír satisfecho.


	2. Anzuelo

**A n z u e l o**

Por Naruki Sakurazuka

**N/A:** Gracias a por los reviews a: _Aelilim_ (Muchas gracias nn. No te preocupes, a veces, unas pocas palabras dicen mucho más que un enorme discurso.), _saku-ann_ (Arigatou!. Sip, en total voy a poner 30, quizás más o.oU), _SuMiKo hoi hoi_ (¿Un mundo mejor¡Absolutamente! xD¡El mundo necesita más TezuFuji, más Yaoi!... Gracias por tu apoyo. nn), _akirachinty_ (Muchas gracias. Este fic es una serie de drabbles --o one-shoots-- sin orden cronológico, pero quizás algunos se relacionen entre sí. Ya web 30 Vicios es una comunidad de fanfiction de todo tipo, y actualmente soy la única con fics TezuFuji. Sin embargo, podrás encontrar muchos encantadores fics: http:-//community. +sin los guiones -+).

Bueno, este drabble no pertenece a la tabla de 30 vicios, pero estaba hace ya tiempo en los confines de mi pc... Y es que Syuusuke también sabe pescar.

-¡Fujiko!

Syuusuke se detuvo en su camino al club, esperándo al alegre pelirojo.

-Eiji-chan¿Cómo estás?

-¡Muy bien, nya!. Oishi me llevará hoy a comer un enoorme helado después de clases :3 ¿Cómo estás tú?, espero que tu excursión con Tezuka-buchou haya resultado bien. ¿Atrapaste muchos peces?

Fuji dirigió una mirada traviesa al par que se encontraba a unos pasos de ellos, en la puerta de los vestidores. Especialmente a cierto alto castaño con anteojos.

-No muchos, Eiji-chan, sólo uno.

-¿Uno?

Sabiendo que también tenía la discimulada atención de los capitanes de Seigaku, Fuji sonrió diciendo;

-Sí, un pez bello y suculento... _delicioso_.

Y sólo Eiji no entendió el porqué del asombroso sonrojo de Tezuka-buchou y las risitas traviesas de Fuji.

-¿Fue muy difícil?

-No, con el anzuelo apropiado el pez no puede resistirse.

Tezuka parecía a punto de desmayarse bajo la mirada comprensiva de Oishi y la ingenuamente confundida de Eiji, que lo dejó estar para concentrarse en su conversación con Fuji.

-Ne, Fujiko¿Me enseñarás a pescar uno de estos días, nya?

Ignorando el ataque de tos nerviosa del sonrojado Oishi y el rostro aún azorado de Tezuka, Fuji revolvió los cabellos de Eiji cariñosamente.

-Claro que sí, Eiji-chan. Ya es tiempo de que vayas aprendiendo. _¿No lo crees así, Oishi-kun?_


	3. Calor

**P i e c e b y p i e c e**

Por Naruki Sakurazuka.

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, de verdad me animan a continuar...

Dedicado a Katsu-chan, quien me animó a publicar este vicio...

**Tema: #8-**_Calor_

¿Calentamiento Global?, quizás el efecto invernadero... No importa mucho, Tezuka maldice interiormente lo que sea que esté provocando aquella horrible ola de calor.

Los regulares no llevan ni media hora entrenando y ya están empapados de sudor, el sol hirviendo y quemando sus cabezas, enturbiando el aire. Una brisa fresca no les vendría nada de mal ¿verdad?. Hace tanto, _tanto_ calor que Eiji sería capaz de beber una jarra de Aozu si éste estuviera suficientemente frío como para aplacar el espantoso calor... Bueno, no es para tanto; quizás media jarra.

Increíblemente, el único que sonríe a pesar de estar empapado en sudor -con la incómoda sensación de la ropa pegada a la piel- es Fuji, que cada cierto rato debe acomodarse tras la oreja un húmedo mechón de cabello que se adhiere a su sudorosa frente.

_¿Cómo puede sonreír con este calor?,_ es la pregunta general.

De pronto, se acerca a su bolso de tenis y toma su botella de agua, pero no la bebe; la vierte completamente sobre su cabeza. Su rostro brillante y sonriente descoloca a más de uno, pero lo que más perturba a casi todo el equipo es lo _bien_ que se ve jadeante, sudoroso y _mojado_, con el blanco uniforme casi transparente por el agua delineando las curvas y ángulos de su apetecible cuerpo.

A Tezuka le cuesta _mucho_ tragar cuando Fuji se voltea a verlo, distraídamente agitando su cabello con la mano.

-Que calor hace.

El Buchou no contesta, demasiado ocupado controlando su sonrojo como para mantener una charla.

-Eh...

-Tezuka, me parece que te estás insolando. Estás todo rojo.

Nadie podría culpar al Buchou por huir a los vestidores, menos cuando el sonriente yempapado -_Cof Cof muy sexy_- tensai se acerca a tomarle la temperatura poniendo las manos en su cuello y los labios sobre su frente.

Syusuke Fuji sonríe. Viendo a su presa correr hacia los vestidores, decide dos cosas: hacer otra vez aquel truco con el agua -sólo por volver a ver otra vez _esa_ expresión en Tezuka- y, por último, advertir a los demás titulares que no se acerquen a los vestidores. Aunque la última no es una precaución muy necesaria... tiene pensado cerrar la puerta por dentro.


	4. Fastidiar

**P i e c e b y P i e c e**

-

Por Naruki Sakurazuka

----

.-

.-

**N/A: **Escribí este vicio en una clase que me gusta mucho y a la cual no estaba prestando atención, por raro que resulte. No quedó del todo bien, pues no sabía con certeza a qué quería llegar... y salió ésto. Críticas son muy bienvenidas. Ah, el próximo vicio tendrá algo de limón nn

---

**30 Vicios**

**Tema** _16. -Fastidiar. _

.-

.-

.-

Había sido _su_ error, lo sabía, por lo tanto debía vivir con las consecuencias... Pero ésto era mucho, mucho más de lo que podía soportar.

-¡_Nyaaaaaaa!_ ¿No se ven adorables, Oishi¡Buchou, sonríe!

¿Su error?, observar al tensai casi obsesivamente -_como le era habitual este último tiempo-_ y ser descubierto en su faena nada más y nada menos que por Momoshiro y Eiji, que sacaron rápidas conclusiones. Lo demás era fácil de imaginar... Ante las risitas e insinuaciones de los jóvenes, Tezuka los había mandado a correr más vueltas de las que era sano recordar, sintiéndose malvadamente satisfecho en el proceso.

Hasta que apareció Fuji.

El prodigió se paró a su lado y le sonrió con dulzura, enviando un escalofrío por la espalda del capitan de Seigaku. Luego, para su consternación, le beso en la mejilla -_demasiado cerca de la boca, a su parecer_- y le habló con una sonrisa;

-No seas tan duro con ellos, Mitsu-chan.

Lo peor no fue el ridículo nombre, tampoco las extrañas sensaciones que sintió con ese pequeño beso¡Lo peor fue que el equipo entero los estaba observando!.

Ahora aguantaba los maullidos enternecidos de Eiji, la sonrisa comprensiva de Oishi, las palmadas en la espalda de Momo y el "_Mada mada dane... Se tardaron mucho"_ de Echizen. Supo que el destino no deparaba nada bueno cuando vio la maniaca sonrisa de Inui que, mientras anotaba en su libreta _quién-sabe-qué-cosas_, murmuraba algo acerca de las propiedades afrodisiacas del Aozu. Tezuka supo que debía comenzar a cuidar lo que bebía.

Observó a Fuji. El castaño sonreía amablemente a Kaidoh, quien le felicitaba tímidamente, mientras Kawamura sonreía tan feliz como si todo fuera verdad y él fuera el principal implicado. De pronto, el tensai se volteó a verlo sonriendo aún y caminó hacia él hasta posicionarse a su lado, tomándole la mano.

-¿No estás feliz?, Ellos aceptan lo nuestro.

Viendo su brillante sonrisa, Tezuka podía pensar que sí, había un "_lo nuestro_" de lo que alegrarse.

Lo había¿verdad?...

Recordando lo sucedido ayer en los vestidores, el capitán de Seigaku sólo apretó un poco más fuerte la delicada mano que sonstenía cariñosamente la suya.


End file.
